


New Desk

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Crushed Against a Desk, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Darth Vowrawn has bought a new desk and wants Darth Marr to test it with him.





	New Desk

**Marr**

Marr’s frown could be felt from miles away even though nobody could see his face. Sith and Imperials alike stepped aside when he stormed past them, squeezing a datapad in his hand. 

He walked up and down a few flights of stairs before coming to a stop in front of Vowrawn’s door. There were guards in there, but they stood in silence, only glancing at him. Marr looked coldly back at them, before ripping the door open.

“Vowrawn!” he snapped. The Sith was in front of his desk, sliding his hands thoughtfully on its surface. When he didn’t answer, Marr marched forward right next to him. He slammed the datapad on the desk and pointed at it. “What is the meaning of this? Did you really think I wouldn’t notice–”

“What do you think about my new desk?”

Marr stared at Vowrawn who had turned to look at him with well-acted sincerity. “What?” Marr asked. He furrowed his brows, trying to understand what kind of game the Sith was playing this time. Vowrawn repeated his question and added, “It was delivered to me this morning and I wanted a second opinion.” 

Marr rolled his eyes behind his mask. “Don’t try to change the subject. I want to talk to you about–” His words came to a halt, when Vowrawn pushed himself on to the desk. He leaned back on it, and spread his legs, watching Marr with a not so innocent expression. “Do you think it’s sturdy enough? I plan to do a lot of working, so I don’t want it to break in the middle of my… businesses.” 

While saying this, Vowrawn had leaned back further. He was now sprawled on top of the desk, his hands gripping the opposite ledge to keep his upper torso high enough, so that Marr could see his face. “Would you like to test its sturdiness with me?” Marr could hear the smirk in the man’s voice.

Marr thought of his options. He could either leave and get the information at a later time, when Vowrawn’s boredom had been satisfied by someone else. Or, he could play the Sith’s annoying little game, and get the information right now…  

**Vowrawn**

Vowrawn waited in amusement what Marr would do. He knew exactly what the other sith wanted and, in due time, would tell him everything he wanted to know. However, nothing said that he couldn’t have a little bit of fun with the other man first. 

“So, are you going to– Ah,” Vowrawn gasped, when Marr suddenly darted towards him, crushing him against an armored chest and the desk. Vowrawn’s eyes widened a little. He tried to move but couldn’t. Marr’s masked face loomed over him, and his knee was pressed against Vowrawn’s crotch.

Well, the Sith thought, this was getting interesting.

“I always knew you were the aggressive type,” Vowrawn said teasing. He started to sneak his hands over the man’s chest, but the other was having none of it. Vowrawn’s hands were soon trapped against his own chest and Marr squeezed his wrists tight with one hand. His other hand was pressing Vowrawn’s shoulder against the desk.

“I do not appreciate your tone,” Marr growled and Vowrawn shivered slightly. “Oh? What are you going to do about it?” Vowrawn countered with a chuckle. He could see the slightest hesitance in the other man’s movement. However, the pressure against his wrists tightened. 

Marr’s masked face got closer and Vowrawn eagerly leaned forward as much as he could. “You will give me the information I need,” Marr murmured, his voice seething with promises of danger and ecstasy. He licked his lips, which made Vowrawn groan in frustration.

“Master!”

Vowrawn froze. Before he could react further, Marr had gotten off him and was now blocking Qet’s drawn lightsaber. The young man’s face was twisted with anger and worry. “Are you okay, master?” Qet asked, voice quivering. 

Vowrawn sighed. He lifted himself up to sit on the edge of the desk. “It’s fine, Qet. We were simply… testing the sturdiness of this desk,” Vowrawn said. Qet’s face fell, his anger turning to badly-covered hurt. “Ah,” he said quietly, withdrawing his lightsaber.

Marr did the same and started walking towards the door without saying a word. Vowrawn could see the tenseness in the man’s posture, which made him smirk. “I will send you the information,” he called after him. Marr froze at the door, but he quickly recovered, and started walking away again, not looking back at Vowrawn even once.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
